villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Schnee Dust Company
The Schnee Dust Company, sometimes abbreviated as SDC, is an organization from the ongoing American web cartoon series RWBY, and its Japanese manga adaptation/prequel of the same name. They are the largest supplier of Dust (a substance used for power and weaponry) in the world of Remnant. However, under the leadership of company president Jacques Schnee and his son and heir Whitley, the company has become corrupt and criminal, employing criminal labor practices and suppressing all other Dust production in Atlas so it can have a monopoly on the industry. History Foundation After the Great War, the kingdom of Mantle (which would be later known as Atlas) was on the verge of a full-scale industrial revolution. However, during this revolution and during the preceding war, the kingdom had exhausted its natural resources. A young man named Nicholas Schnee grew up with his warrior father, where he learned combat and also worked with his father in mines. When his father died, he inherited enough money to stage an exhibition to find enough Dust to reinvigorate his falling kingdom. The exhibition was a success, and Schnee began producing Dust for not only his kingdom, but several places throughout the world. His time in combat schools allowed him to participate in each exhibition and battle the creatures of Grimm. The company's influence grew until they were the lead suppler of Dust in Remnant. As Nicholas grew old and his health began to waver, he left his company to his son-in-law Jacques Gelé, who took the surname of Schnee over his own. He took over the company and expanded it to earn more profits, but scarified several of the noble traits associated with the Schnee name. He began Faunus-based labor forces, so unfair that they verged on slavery, as well as participated in shady business practices. At some point they came into conflict with the Faunus Adam Taurus. Adam was defeated and, as punishment was branded with a SDC brand across his right eye. ''RWBY'' Volume 6: Adam Character Short In the character short, Adam Taurus, Sienna Khan, and Ilia Amitola attack a Schnee Dust Company building in an act of terrorism and retaliation against the Faunus labor forces. They attack the guards and Atlas soldiers, overpowering all in their way. Manga In the third and fourth chapters of the manga, it is shown that heroine Weiss Schnee was raised by her family as well as members of the company to excel in everything, though she lacked recognition from her father Jacques. When Weiss says that she wants to go to Beacon Academy instead of Atlas' combat school, the Schnee company secretary sends out the Arma Gigas to fight her, saying it is a test created by her father in order to prove herself. Weiss struggles in her battle with the Armor due to its power and constant guilt-tripping by the secretary to go to the Atlas school, on behalf of her father. Weiss manages to overpower the Armor and finally decides to leave for Beacon. "White" Trailer The "White" Trailer details and shows the fight between Weiss and the Giant Armor. "Black" Trailer Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus hijack a black train belonging to the Schnee Dust Company, battling their way through Atlesian Knight-130s and a Spider Droid to steal a large amount of Dust. Adam plans on killing the crew members, but Blake, newly reformed, leaves him. Volume 1 In "Ruby Rose", there is an advertisement for the company on the back of a magazine that Ruby is reading. In "The Shining Beacon", Blake states how the SDC is now infamous for its "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners", much to Weiss' anger. In "The First Step", Nora Valkyrie holds a tube of Shi-nee Toothpaste, another Schnee Dust Company product besides Dust. In "The Stray", Weiss reveals that the SDC has been involved in a war with the White Fang, who has been attacking the company for domination of Dust and retaliation for the Faunus labor forces, causing a bad temperament from Jacques and resulting in a her having a tough childhood due to the constant exposure to violence as well as her father's rage. In "Black and White", Blake reveals that the Faunus labor forces are still in operation. Weiss states that she understands that her father is not keeping up with the times for labor rights and Faunus treatment, and she hopes to amend that after she inherits the company. Volume 2 In "Best Day Ever", a can of a soda called Ol' King Cold, a Schnee product, is used in the food fight. In "Welcome to Beacon", there is an advertisement for the SDC on the back of a comic Jaune Arc is reading. In "A Minor Hiccup", Weiss and the others plan to track down the evil organization that have been robbing Dust stores and wrecking havoc in the area. Weiss goes to the Cross Continental Transmit System and contacts a SDC Communications Operator, asking for information regarding recent robberies or inconsistencies that she can use to potentially use as clues. Though much of the information is sensitive, Weiss has a security clearance that allows her to access it. However, she refuses when the Operator offers to connect her with her sister Winter or her father. Volume 4 In "Remembrance", General James Ironwood places an embargo on all Dust trade, including the SDC's, until he was sure that the kingdoms were not about to wage war. Jacques was very combative to this, concerned more about the company's profits than the safety of the kingdoms. In "Punished", Jacques punishes Weiss for acting out after being angered by a snooty guest at a party. Weiss argues with him, and her father retaliates by revoking her position as heiress and passing it to her younger brother Whitley, who was planning to usurp her inheritance the whole time. Volume 5 In "Dread in the Air", Weiss' escape from Atlas is halted due to a Lancer attack, causing her airship to crash. She is found and kidnapped by Raven Branwen and her tribe, who bring her back to their camp and cage her. Vernal explains to her that they plan to ransom her back to the SDC. However, she manages to escape in a later episode. Volume 7 In "Ace Operatives", Teams RWBY and JNR, along with Qrow Branwen and the Ace-Ops, are sent to an abandoned SDC mine to clear out a Geist that has been causing problems. The mine was destroyed in an accident that claimed many slave Faunus lives. Weiss looks over the destruction, and laments on how her family, particularly her father, have treated Faunus, and recalls how her father's only reaction to the tragedy was anger that the mine had been destroyed. Membership The Schnee Dust Company consists of countless miners, transporters, salesmen, security guards, secretaries, and many more. Notable members include Nicholas Schnee, the company's founder, Jacques Schnee, the current president, and Whitley Schnee, the heir. Winter Schnee was a former member and possible heiress, but left to join up with the Atlesian Military, leaving Weiss Schnee the heiress until her the position was revoked and given to Whitley Schnee. Weaponry and Abilities Because of their money and ties to the Atlesian Military, the Schnee Dust Company can employ weaponized robots to serve as security and defense. Examples include the massive Spider Driod and the Atlesian Knight-130s, which were presumably upgraded to the Atlesian Knight-200s. They also bio-engineered the Giant Armor from possession-type Grimm to battle Weiss. The SDC also has a monopoly on all Dust production, transport, and sales. All other Dust production is either underground, illegal, or both. Besides Dust, the SDC also produces several other products, such as toothpaste, soda, and presumably Dust-based weapons. Trivia *The company slogan may be "The finest of them all", reflecting the fact that Weiss is based on the fairy tale character Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Navigation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Xenophobes Category:Organizations Category:RWBY Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Internet Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Slaver Category:Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Polluters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Traitor Category:Imperialists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Starvers Category:Monster Master Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Extortionists Category:Extremists Category:Corporations